Affliction (Harry Potter fanfic)
by xInfiniteKittyx
Summary: Serenity Lily Potter is Harry's twin. She grew up with a father and a brother. Their mother had passed and their father blamed her. She was brought up in misery and pain, mentally. She lost all of her friends but one because of her father, only to find out that her father isn't her father. At age 14, Serenity goes to Hogwarts to find a future she never imagined.
1. Prologue

_Full Summary:_

_Serenity Lily Potter is Harry's twin. She grew up with a father and a brother. Their mother had passed and their father blamed her. She was brought up in misery and pain, mentally. She lost all of her friends but one because of her father, only to find out that her father isn't her father. At age 14 Serenity goes to Hogwarts to find a future she never imagined._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as sadly I'm not J.K Rowling. Any plots, characters and setting you recognize I do not own either.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily screamed as Voldemort killed her before turning to her children. The girl, sensing something evil, started crying which made the boy scream and cry. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed before everything went black. Voldemort was reduced to almost nothing and the little girl was left unconscious. The only thing heard was the little boy's cries.<p>

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall turned up less than an hour later to hear only the boy's cries. Minerva rushed into the nursery and picked up the sleeping child and the crying child. "Albus, she's not dead. It's a miracle they both survived." Minerva told her partner.

"Take little Serenity, Minerva. James wanted her with away from Harry, as sad as it is. It will be safer for the both of them until they attend Hogwarts." Albus said, taking little Harry out of her arms. His eyes sparkled as he bid Minerva goodbye before disappearing into the night.

Minerva looked down at Serenity. "Please forgive us, Serenity. You'll be safer." She whispered before apparating to the front of a suburban house. She knocked on the door and Evan Walker answered. "McGonagall?" He questioned as he recognized his old professor.

"I apologize for disturbing you at this time but you promised James at his wedding you would agree to anything." Minerva apologized.

"What is it?" Evan asked curiously.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course." Evan stepped aside to allow Minerva in.

"Evan! Who's at the door?" His wife called from the living room as Minerva walked in, still carrying the bundle of blankets. "Mina, this is one of my professors from school." Evan introduced.

"Hi, I'm Mina." She shook hands with Minerva.

"Can you say now?" Evan asked, handing Minerva a cup of coffee.

"This is Serenity Lily Potter, James and Lily's daughter." Minerva said, un-wrapping the bundle of blankets. A little head poked out with emerald green eyes which seemed to sparkle.

"What happened, Minerva? The ministry said that Mina can know."

"It's terrible, Evan. You knew that James and Lily were in hiding?"

"Yeah from You-know-who."

"Well they had twins, Harry James Potter and Serenity Lily Potter, whilst in hiding. Someone gave up their secret tonight. Dumbledore and I arrived to see You-know-who, destroyed and the twins crying."

"That's-"

"There's more. James and Lily were attacked by You-know-who. They died protecting their twins." Minerva said. Evan stumbled onto the seat behind him. "James is…James is dead?" He questioned. Minerva just nodded as Mina rubbed her husband's arm in comfort. "Are you…are you having a…a funeral for them?"

"Yes, just a quiet one in Godric's Hollow, graveside. But anyway, James wondered if you could Take care of Serenity?"

"What about Harry?" Mina asked.

"Dumbledore and Lily had decided that Serenity and Harry would need to be separated for their own protection against anything seeking revenge." Minerva quickly explained.

"Of course, we will look after Serenity as if she was our own." Mina said, taking Serenity from Minerva.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Minerva said as headed out the door.

Evan turned to Mina after locking the door behind Minerva. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. She's too cute." Mina said hugging the little girl close to her chest.

"You know, she'll be magical?" Evan asked as he sat beside his wife.

"Yes, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She said, kissing Evan before heading off to their bedroom.

Evan stood and looked out the window at the midnight sky. "I'm sorry this happened to you, James. Nothing will ever happen to your little girl if I can help it." Evan promised. A single sparkling tear slid down his cheek as he turned from the window and remembered the awkward friendship the two shared. "Serenity will be safe, James. You and Lily have nothing to worry about."


	2. Hogwarts?

I was walking past the school gates when the bell sounded. "Nononoo!" I cried as I ran the rest of the way into school and all the way to my classroom. "Ms Walker," The teacher addressed me and motioned towards the clock. "I do believe that school starts approximately at 09:00 hours. What is the time now?"

I allowed my gaze to drop, "09:05." I whispered.

"Detention, after school. I sure hope that this term will not be the same as previous terms or so help me, Miss Walker, you will be expelled." The teacher warned as he motioned for me to take my seat. He turned his attention back to the board and continued teaching.

"That was close. He must've been feeling nice." Amber whispered from behind me. I silently giggled.

"Ms Walker? Can you enlighten us with the answer?"

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked innocently.

"I said, can you tell me what Clara may have been experiencing in chapter 7?"

"Oh um, Clara was experiencing isolation. Her friends had abandoned her and she had previously lost both of her parents."

"And how did we find that out?"

"She was-" I broke off as an owl flew into the window. I stared at it and suddenly the glass disappeared and the owl flew inside. The teacher ordered everyone out of the classroom and shut the door behind us.

By the time I left the school gates, it was 4:00pm. I headed towards the one place I felt welcome. Nathan was here, I could see his blonde highlights from here. As I started walking down the hill, towards Nathan, a gust of wind blew across my face, blowing my dark red hair into my eyes. I brushed it back behind my ear as the wind suddenly died back down.

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees next to Nathan. He had placed a red rose on the dirt. "I was five. I had five years with her, Serena." I wrapped my arms around my younger brother. I reread the gravestone for the millionth time.<p>

_'__Here Lies Mina Walker,_

_Loving Mother, Wife and friend._

_You will be remembered until the hearts of those _

_You touched have joined you._

_1961-1987'_

I knew my mum for seven years and remembered her for three. Nathan barely remembered her. "It's going to be okay." I murmured into his ear.

"It's not. Dad blames you for her death. How do you handle all those insults?"

"I don't. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep. But the thought of mum and you keep me going." I say, honestly.

"Sometimes I think it would be better if he hit you, instead of what he does. You're not a freak, Sere."

"I've been a freak since my eleventh birthday. Right now, I accept it. Maybe he's right, Nath. About everything."

"No, he's not. You're so much better than him. And you couldn't be ugly. From a sibling perspective, you're my beautiful older sister, Sere. Don't let him get to you."

"It's been three years!" I shouted. "Nothing's going to change; _he's_ not going to change Nath. This is my life so can we drop it?" I ask before brushing the dirt off my school skirt and walking back home.

When Nathan and I return home, dad's car is in the driveway. I unlock the door with my key and immediately hear him. "SERENA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He demanded, probably from his recliner.

"Sorry dad-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He roared as I entered the living room.

"I apologize father." I said innocently. But just then the doorbell rings.

"Nathan, can you get that?" Father asked sweetly.

"Sure sure." Nath answers as he heads to the door.

Nath returns with an old man following him. "Ah, young Evan Walker. I believe it's been 17 years since I last saw you." The old man said. "I'll assume you offered me to sit down." He said, eyes twinkling.

"He-he-headmaster?" Evan stuttered.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing me a single envelope. I carefully opened the envelope, to find two letters.

The first one read:

**'****HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Ms Walker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

The second one read:

_Fourth year students will require:_

_Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Anything else you require will need to be requested to Albus Dumbledore or your head of house at any point throughout the year.'_

I stared at the old man. "Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"Yes, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, my dear, are a witch." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"No, I'm not. I can't be, magic isn't real."

"Has something ever happened that seemed weird, strange things happening that you caused without touching it?"

"Well, I guess."

"There's your proof. Hagrid will come by on the 2nd of August to help you shop for your equipment. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts."

The old man stood up and bid me a goodbye. "Oh and, Serena, happy birthday for tomorrow."

"Thanks?" I said hesitantly. He smiled at me and then walked outside. The door closed behind him.

I caught Nathan's gaze before father cleared his throat.

"I supposed I should tell you. I went to Hogwarts. I'm a muggle-born and graduated Hogwarts before I knew Mina. Mina had no magical blood and therefore Nathan was born a muggle. A muggle is the term for someone who isn't magical at all. You should probably do your Homework for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I sat at my black desk, studying the maths textbook for the test tomorrow. I studied for about half an hour before switching to my computer so I could listen to music. It didn't take long for me to be dancing to the music, leaving the open textbook abandoned and completely forgotten.<p>

I opened my eyes and slowly turned to look at my digital clock. 8:50am the clock read. I smiled and rolled over, shutting my eyes. I had my eyes closed for two seconds before they flung open again. "Shoot!" I cried out as I stumbled out of bed and into my school skirt and white shirt. I slipped on my shoes and slung my bag on my back before running down the stairs. "Bye Father!" I yelled as I slammed the front door closed and ran to school.

I ran around the corner and straight into the empty classroom. Amber was sitting on my desk, waving me over. "Mr. V is running late so you're on time as far as I'm concerned." She said, hugging me. "Happy birthday Sere."

"Thanks." I muttered before catching Alexis' eye. She stood from her group and wandered over here.

"Well, it looks like you'll miss out on detention this afternoon. Pity." She said before spilling some of her water on me and laughing as she walked back to her seat.

I stared after her as I sat down and when she went to sit down the chair moved from underneath her. "Ms Jane, next time I advise you to look where your seat is before sitting on air. It might save you from a broken bone." Mr. V said, walking into the classroom. "I trust you all have studied for the test." He said before handing out the test paper to everyone. "You may begin."

I answered the first page easily. The second page was where I struggled. I looked over at Alexis and saw her acing the questions. I felt my jealousy rise up and suddenly she managed to stab her left hand with her pencil. "Owwww!" She screamed in pain. I immediately remembered what the old man told me yesterday and realized it was my fault. Alexis caught my eye as Mr. V called the paramedics.

"You did this Serena! You're a freak just like your father had always said!" The whole class turned to look at me, with angry expressions. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I picked up my belongings and took off, past the paramedics and out of the school grounds. I ran until I got to my mum's grave.

I broke down. "Today's my fourteenth birthday; it was supposed to be a good day. Not a day where I blamed for something magical. I was supposed to be happy today." I whispered. I was grateful that I was going to Hogwarts School. I would never have to face any of those people ever again.


End file.
